irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Irk
Overview Irk is the mightiest planet in all the universe and is the Irkens home world. It's never visited directly, though part of it is seen being destroyed by Zim during his insane rampage when he mistakes irk for an enemy planet . By what is seen, it has a red surface and pink skies and is very fururistic-looking. It is unknown if all the planet looks like it. It is beleived to be a red planet, but other guesses is that it is dark blue, It is briefly seen in the Nightmare begins when the Massiv is first seen drifting through space alone it can be seen on the top right corner it appears to be a red planet with black rings also there appears to be an orange object on the planets rings which could be an irken building structure. Climate and Location Irk's climate, geography and topography are unknown to us. An irken year is approximately 20 earth years which means irk is likely colder due to the planet being further away in orbit from its star than earth is to the sun. though Irk it is theorized that with the dominance of the planet by the Irken species, the entire planet has become covered in sprawling cities and metropolises. The sky on Irk is pink in color, like on Foodcourtia and Conventia . The idea of rain puzzled Zim at first , indicating that there was no rain, if any water , on Irk. However, Zim and the Almighty Tallest have been seen drinking Irken soda several times. It is also suggestted in Walk of Doom that Irk's sun does not emit Ultraviolet rays, or that Irk's ozone layer is very thick. When Zim stared at Earth's sun to determine which direction is west, his eyes burnt to a crisp, which alarmed him. His reaction was that "they booby-trapped their sun somehow!"(although this could just be because of his own stupidity and having never actually tried looking at the sun) Irk is the most technilogically advanced planet in the universe. Most of irken civilization is underneath irks surface such as the hatcherie facilities were irkens are born from cloning technology. Irken smeets are not permitted on the surface until they are adults. Irk is the most technilogically advanced planet in the universe. History Irken history is mostly unknown as only the leaders of Irk ever keep historical information in order to secure thier power as all knowing. the earliest known event was Horrible Painful Overload day. Its latest major event is Operation Impending Doom 2. Orbit Irk slowly orbits as is known due to the fact that one Earth year is equal to 20 Irk years. Air Irken air is very similar to Earth's and is only different in that it is thicker. Distance Irk is 1.2 million light years from Earth but is easily reachable within six months with irken ships. Life The only known life on Irk is the Irkens and the Control Brains. Rings Irk has five fairly thin rings that are often mistaken for one big ring. View from space The view from space is unknown to anyone but the Irkens. Surrounding planets The only planets that surround Irk are Callnowia, Foodcourtia ,Vort, and Conventia. Leaders The First leader was Emperor Xeno in the era before the rank of Tallest. The two current leaders are Almighty Tallests Red and Purple. Capital The capital of Irk is the most high tech city in the universe known a Xenoia, named after the first leader of Irk and (contrary to popular beleif) was not the city zim destroyed during Operation Impending Doom 1. The capital has many famous sites such as the ancient battlefield of Tara where the last battle on irk took place among irkens and some time when the planet became unified by Almighty Tallest Aidan who possibly united the irken race during irks famines by counquering what is now foodcourtia ending irks starvation and then after judgementia which might of started the irken empire.The capital is also home to tallest tower where all irken leaders become the Almighty Tallest. Technology see also: Irken Technology Irken technology is the most advanced in the world and the culmination of irken Technology is the Control Brain on Irk. The second most advanced invention in Irken history is the Massive which was commissioned by Almighty Tallest Miyuki. Species see also: Irken Biology The Irkens are a green bipedal species with antennae and no pupils. The tallest Irkens are selected to become the leaders or the empire. Irkens typically have three fingers. Surface The surface of Irk is mostly mechanica,l as is the underground cloning banks, this is mostly due to the fact that Irkens have the most advanced technology in the universe and plan to use it. Category:Planets Category:Irkens Category:The Irken Empire Category:Locations Category:Canon Category:Irken technology